In need of Support
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Now that the darkness is gone, Marik is ready to be a better person, and he's ready to start taking responsibility for his actions. But when he starts to lose faith in himself, Bakura's there to pick up the pieces-- Yami Bakura x Marik; thiefshipping


I didn't like being in this position. I missed having my own body. In the state I was in now, I was trapped here, unable to sleep, eat... I couldn't even think without being heard. It was actually surprising that Bakura hadn't told me to shut up yet. I smirked a bit. _Hey Bakura, can you hear me now? How about now? OK, now?_

"Marik, I swear to God."

I couldn't help myself at that point. I let out a laugh that echoed through the room. Although, I suppose him and I were the only ones who could hear it.

Bakura sat up on the mattress and held his head in his hands. He let out a sigh and moaned, "If Ryou wasn't in the shadow realm right now, I would have taken my ring off hours ago."

As fun as it was to bug Bakura, I started to feel bad. We were partners and I was being a bit selfish. But I hated this; Being cold, but not able to wear a jacket; Being thirsty, but not able to pick up a bottle of water. It was frustrating, and I hated it. I didn't want to make him suffer with me, but for some reason, I wanted him to be willing to.

"Sorry, Bakura, but I'm so bored!" I let out a moan and stepped over to the window. There was only a bit of light shining through. There weren't many stars out, and the moon was covered by clouds.

"I understand, Marik," he responded, lying back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and rested his hands over his torso. "Don't worry, you'll have your body back soon."

My heart sunk a bit. He didn't scold me, and he didn't make fun of me. He was consoling me. He even said the words in a sincere tone. I looked to my feet, my hand resting on the window sill. I didn't feel guilt much, but I was beginning to. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bakura," I choked out, looking at him without moving my head. He had opened one eye at me, giving me a quizzical look.

"Why is that, Marik," he asked, a bit of thief insensitivity showing through his voice. I did my best to ignore it as I tried to continue.

"I wish I could silence my thoughts to let you sleep."

There was a silence, and I chewed on my lip. Bakura didn't make a noise, and it was bothering me. He could have at least responded with a grunt or something.

"Thank you," he finally said. I turned to him, a bit surprised, but his eyes were closed again. I let a calm smile cross my lips, and even felt my cheeks warm slightly. I turned back to the window, trying my best to let my thoughts stay clean, but I couldn't do it. I tried to keep busy by singing a song to myself that might help Bakura fall asleep. After a verse, he began humming along to the tune.

My lips turned upwards as I continued to sing, eventually making my way to the bed and sitting on the mattress. The song eventually ended, and I dropped on my back, lying over Bakura's legs. I smirked for a bit, and I saw his breathing become heavy. Had he finally fallen asleep? _I hope so._

I let him sleep for a bit longer. We still had to get Odeon to a safe haven before my darker half had the chance to destroy him. In all honesty, we should be heading out as soon as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt Bakura's sleep. After all, it had taken him forever to get that way. And knowing that creepy imposter, he would want to wait until the last minute to give him-self a thrill. It sickened me that he was so heartless. But it sickened me even more to think that I used to be that way. I created that being.

"Marik."

I heard the voice and suddenly felt bashful, turning my head away from Bakura and crossing my arms. I knew exactly what he was going to accuse me of, and I didn't want to hear it. I let out a huff before throwing my upper body into a sitting position. I leaned over my legs, holding my head up with my hands.

"Stop blaming yourself for that. It's not your fault you were raised under such horrible circumstances."

Despite the calming, reasonable voice, I threw myself up on my feet, anger bubbling up through every vein. "Don't talk about my life like you know it better than I, Bakura!" I dropped my arms to my side, my fists tight. "Don't speak as if you know what it's like."

"I'm sorry if my condolences bother you," he snarled, sitting up and hanging over his knees, "but you know it to be true, regardless of how angry it makes you."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Bakura?" I growled back, my fists clenching tighter.

"You're trying to show you're good by blaming that thing's existence on yourself. But in reality, it was your father's fault." He spoke matter-of-factly, and it was getting more annoying with each word. "Had he accepted your brother as his own, you could have lived any life you wanted."

"But I killed him!" I reminded him, throwing my hands in front of me. "I killed him..."

"No you didn't, Marik." He still sounded so calm and sure. I had had just about enough of it. "It was that darker side of you, and you know that to be true."

That was the last straw. I threw myself down onto of him, wrapping my hands around his neck. I couldn't take this any longer. My grip tightened, but Bakura only grinned, not even attempting to fight back.

"If I die, you die," he choked, letting out a smug chuckle. I released my grip and sat up. My legs were bent, tight against either side of his hips. I bit my lip, hating the fact that he was right. "I'm not trying to upset you, Marik," he admitted, pushing back his bangs. He was panting a bit, and his face was red, from what I first assumed to be the strangulation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hanging my head. I rested my hands against his abs, using my arms to prop myself up. "I know you're right. But I'm tired of blaming everyone else for everything I've done."

"I understand, Marik."

"I'm ready to start taking responsibility. But how do I know what is and isn't my fault? It's just so hard, Bakura..."

I could feel my confidence faltering. My arms shook and my entire body quaked. I let my lips quiver and my eyes well. _I'm such a horrible person. All the people I've hurt._ Two hands wrapped around my wrists. And before I could open my eyes, a hand was petting through my hair, and my face was resting against a firm, relaxing surface that rose and fell, rose and fell.

I thought for a moment I was actually tired, but the feeling quickly escaped. My eyes opened a bit. I watched as Bakura's chest made the spot on the wall shift upwards and down. A tear escaped as I lifted my arm, balling it into a gentle fist and resting it atop his chest, right next to my face.

"There there," he soothed, tugging at a knot in my hair. "You're trying too hard, that's all."

Despite his gentle actions, his voice still showed a bit of annoyance. But I somehow managed to see past it. Obviously, somehow, a part of the real Ryou had slipped into Bakura's persona. There is no way someone with this harsh of a voice could possibly do something so sweet.

We rested in that position for nearly an hour. Every once in a while, Bakura's fingers would find a new knot to tug loose. Every time they did, my eyes would snap open from the pain, but it'd quickly reside and I'd let my eye lids fall shut again. I wasn't sleepy, but I was relaxed. The gentle motion of Bakura's breathing was exactly what I needed to calm down.

After a while, I had to push away from him and get to my feet. It was time to get Odeon. And for all I knew at this point, my darker side could win the duel he'll soon be challenged, and Bakura would be sent to the shadow realm. It hurt to think about. That would be my fault. I asked him to help me. I wish there was some way to guarantee our victory.

"Don't worry," Bakura stated suddenly, getting to his feet. He gave me an understanding smile. "I'll be fine even if I lose. I can plan ahead."

I had no idea what he meant, but I smiled right back. I knew I could trust him to succeed, and I knew he trusted me right back.

"Okay," I responded, floating behind him and looking over his shoulder. "Let's get rid of my darker half, once and for all."


End file.
